You can't say no to me
by Ocaso
Summary: Hermione heard him and froze. 'You can't say no to me...' Starts AU, in the summer between Books 3&4, ends cannon with Book 6. Disclaimer for entire fic: Anything you recognize, I don't own. WILL BE DELETED SOON.
1. Silence

Her heart fell somewhere around her ankles and a shiver ran down her spine. She swallowed hard and stopped her body from shaking: she knew too well what would happen if she continued trembling. He was standing on the other side of the door, she noticed, when the sound of his footsteps ceased. She shut her eyes closed and tried to hide her mind, to make it run away while it happened, but she wasn't succeeding…

Everything in her felt revolted. She dared not move. He closed the door and walked to her bedside, sitting next to her slowly. He took off his boots and his clothing and placed them on the floor. Her last night, she thought bewildered, and he couldn't help himself?!

Her covers were slowly peeled off of her… A small tug on her pajamas… Desperate, putrid, rhythmic breathing. So dark, so dirty, so alone…

* * *

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione inquisitively. She hadn't spoken since they started moving. She looked sad, but her face changed every time she noticed them staring at her. In the end, she ended up looking out the window to avoid her fellow Gryffindors. Ron tried to remain calm. However, after a while anxiousness got the best of him. 

"Hermione!"

She almost jumped out of her outfit. She turned to them, looking at Ron angrily.

"Why are you screaming?!"

Ron's voice gave out something that sounded like a very small "Dunno". He looked rather awkward about it, and Hermione thought he was going to leave her alone, but nothing and no one could ever be as headstrong as Ronald Weasley.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm not silent, Ron, what –"

"Yes, you are! You've been silent since we got here. Isn't she, Harry?"

Sensing his answer could be used against him, Harry shrugged. It had the effect he was hoping: they started bickering ("See, I'm not!", "Are too!", "Am not!",…) but he was left out of it. The dog at his feet let out a small growl, and that made Ron and Hermione stop fighting instantly.

* * *

She shuddered, although the water was boiling hot. She couldn't get it off her. She had almost skinned herself, but it wouldn't go away! She sat on the shower's floor, hugging her knees, and cried.

* * *

She didn't remember when it started, she declared, making Dumbledore nod gravely. 

"It means a lot to me, dear child, that you've trusted me with this… However, someone has placed a charm on you, and we need to find who it was. I will do something about it, you do understand that, don't you? This will stop. I promise."

She nodded, tears glinting in her eyes. She stood up slowly and walked to the door to leave.

"Oh, and, Miss Granger" – Dumbledore called, as if he had suddenly been jerked from his trail of thoughts. – "In order for me to help you, I need to know you'll help yourself, too. No one else must know about this until we have figured things out, okay? And I need your promise that you'll stay away from Professor Snape."

Hermione promised and exited the room, walking all the way down the hall in a very confused state. She calmed herself before turning the doorknob. Everyone inside was asleep, and she hoped she could sleep too tonight, although she still wasn't clear if she had taken or put a weight on her heart.


	2. Remus

Hermione woke up and groaned. She didn't know their beds would be this uncomfortable. She sat up quickly, and looked around her before walking out. She closed the door slowly and, when she did, she felt someone breathing in her neck, or was it her ear? She braced for it, but the sound moved away.

"You know," – Said Lupin's soothing voice. – "I'm used to getting a reaction when I do that."

Hermione put on her best and brightest smile before turning around.

"Sorry, it's just – I'm a very brave Gryffindor, I guess…" – She said sheepishly.

Lupin chuckled, but he didn't look too convinced. Hermione skillfully changed the subject.

"I didn't know you were coming, too. It's so nice for all of us to be back at the Burrow."

"Well, I got the owl yesterday, so I thought about giving you, Harry and Ron a surprise. My plan seems foiled now, though, since I don't seem to be able to even get a flinch, but I couldn't help myself."

Hermione's faced paled. She tried to laugh it off, but Lupin noticed and stretched a hand to hold her arm. As she felt him coming near, she started feeling panic coming up her stomach and settling somewhere in her chest. Her heart went cold and she moved away. Her face changed to utter terror, while his had concern drawn all over it. Then everything happened so fast: She was hyperventilating – He tried to take her wrist to check her pulse – She hit the wall and tripped – He held her by her shoulders –

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

She was trembling from head to toe, trying hard not to cry, as she said it for the thousandth time to the sea of redheads, plus Harry, that had assembled itself around her in worry. 

"I'm sorry – I lost it – I didn't wish to wake you up – I'm so terribly sorry…"

Lupin had gone downstairs (Sirius tagged along to keep him company) to sulk in the living room.

"It isn't even close to full moon! And you know I'd die if I ever did anything to anyone, EVEN AS A WOLF!"

"I know, Moony, I know. Maybe she was sleepwalking, or maybe –"

"Maybe nothing! She looked as if I was about to bite her head off or something! And I'd never –"

"REMUS LUPIN!"

Dumbledore stood out of the fire, with his wand pointed at Lupin's chest, looking as if he would murder him on the spot. Lupin felt like he was glued to the floor, but Sirius jumped in front of him with his wand raised, too. The ones above ran downstairs to see what was happening in the living room, and found a pleading Sirius in front of a fully enraged Dumbledore. Still looking at Remus, Dumbledore bellowed Hermione's name. She walked to his side, trembling like a leaf, like she was going to her own execution.

"Is he the one that –"

"No! I just flipped out! I swear! I –"

Dumbledore waved her silent. His face eased, which made Sirius lower his wand, and before the latter could react, the headmaster said "all the same" and everyone except him and Hermione, were enclosed in the light that emerged from his wand after he said a spell. Hermione sank to the floor, overcome by tears. He look at her calmly, like nothing had happened.

"I promised I would make it stop, and I intend to keep that promise, no matter who is in the way. Take a couple of deep breaths, and dry your tears, dear child, for they will wake up in any moment."

With that, he flooed out of the Burrow. Hermione tried to soothe herself, but she couldn't, so she just wailed louder until they started twitching.

"Oh, you're alive! You're alive!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just came down and you were all thrown like this – and – and I – I thought you were all dead!" – She wailed louder.

They reacted just as she expected, and, while recovering from their 'obliviate', tried to comfort her. She noticed no one would know, no matter what happened, until Dumbledore had figured everything out, and felt unsafe for the first time. What if it happened again? Would he be there to stop her suffering? He promised so. So she'd have to help him in his quest, and continue acting out whatever part she had to play in the situation…


	3. Harry

The next afternoon found Harry and Ron playing Wizard's chess, and Hermione sat by Ron, trying to distract him, so Harry could win. "Sod off…" was heard yet again, but Ron's voice was kind. It seemed like he was enjoying the attention.

Suddenly, Ginny walked in the room with a pleased smile.

"What's up?" – Hermione asked.

Ginny made to answer as she sat down next to Harry, but he winced and he put his hand to his scar. Immediately, fun was replaced by worry.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Ginny reached over to his shoulder, but he shrunk away.

"Don't touch me!" – He snapped.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"I better go get someone…" – Ginny said, exiting the room, leaving Harry with his two best friends.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry gradually relaxed.

"I don't know. It's like – He's enjoying himself, I think…"

"Who is?"

"Voldemort."

* * *

That night, after dinner, the scene repeated itself. Ginny and Hermione had walked out of the kitchen, when Harry caught up with them. He looked at Hermione intently, and she smiled, as she headed to the stairs as slowly as she could, wishing to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"I'm sorry about my reaction before."

"It's okay, Harry."

Hermione could picture Ginny blushing.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have done that."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. You were in pain, and it's okay. I mean it."

"So we're friends?"

"Friends."

She turned around to see them going to shake hands. However, they never did. Harry cried in pain before they touched, falling down to his knees.

"Harry!"

Somehow, everyone managed to rush into the room at once.

"Don't touch him! He doesn't like being touched!" Ginny screamed, but Sirius ignored her, taking Harry in his arms. Ginny looked down at him. He was breathing heavily, and he seemed to be in so much pain! She tried to take his hand, to make it all better, but the teen glared at her, like if he was reading her thoughts. He didn't want her nearby. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran out the room and up the stairs. A door slammed. Seconds later, Harry relaxed.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" – Ron asked anxiously.

"I – I don't know…"

And he went limp. Everyone gasped in horror.

"SIMMER DOWN, PEOPLE! HE'S NOT DEAD, HE'S JUST FALLEN ASLEEP!" – Sirius shouted, making everyone breathe more calmly.

"I'll check up on Ginny…" – Hermione said, before rushing up the stairs herself.


	4. Ginny

Ginny was crying.

"He doesn't mind being touched." – She said in a matter-of-fact voice, as soon as Hermione entered the room. – "He just doesn't want me to do so."

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong."

"Don't try to comfort me by lying, Hermione. You aren't good at it."

"I'm not lying. He said that it's because he can feel Voldemort's emotions. You know what that scar does to him."

Ginny tensed.

"He can feel You-Know-Who?"

"Yes. That's why he behaves like that."

"And he can see what he sees?"

Hermione looked puzzled.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Ginny let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I just wondered, I guess…"

* * *

He touched her and smiled, with a knowing look that said he understood why she was pretending he didn't exist, and that he'd be rough this time. 

Her insides burnt. She wouldn't cry. She had never done so before, and she wouldn't do it now.

"Come on. You know you want to." – He teased.

'To throw up.' – She thought, but didn't reply.

"Didn't you see him?" – He continued. – "You are afraid he will find out. Maybe, if you cooperate, I'll make sure he doesn't."

His laugh was hollow. She gasped in pain at his brutality.

"You're surrendering?" – She ignored his question angrily, but couldn't resist a small whimper as he continued viciously. – "Good, Ginny, very good…"

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She was trembling slightly. The charm wasn't about her. It had never been about her. It wasn't a memory charm gone awry, or a dark magic spell that didn't let her see her attacker. Ginny was the victim, and someone had charmed her to find out. But who? 

She knew Ginny was awake. She could hear her ragged breathing from across the room, and she could feel the pain Ginny was feeling now. That's why Harry shrank away from her. She wasn't possessed, but she was too close to Voldemort for Harry to handle. The girl set his scar on fire every time she came close to him… Shame and guilt were overflowing, and the redhead couldn't escape. Voldemort did this in her dreams, leaving her without defenses or explanations. And no one knew...

Hermione felt sick. She had to tell Dumbledore somehow, but she feared what he'd do. Sighing, Hermione knew that she didn't feel safe at all.


	5. Ron

The other child's breathing became even as she went back to sleep. Hermione, however, couldn't help staying awake: the room was stifling hot and her mind was racing. The question of who had charmed her had been replaced by wondering about the attacker. It couldn't be Voldemort, she mused, since he didn't have a body, and him as Tom Riddle wasn't an option, because the diary had been destroyed by Harry over a year ago. It was someone else, but who? Who could possibly do this, and why was Harry affected?

* * *

The day trudged on slowly. Ginny kept herself busy and distant, sneaking worried glances Harry's way. Hermione didn't say anything about it. She could understand her friend's behavior without explanations. 

At eleven, they all walked up to their rooms and got ready for bed. Hermione laid down and decided not to fall asleep. Something was amiss, and she needed to find out what it was…

* * *

Someone opened the door. She could only see the silhouette, not daring to open her eyes more without being discovered. It was definitely one of the boys, but she couldn't make out which one. She kept her breathing level as her heart raced. It was past midnight. 

The boy closed the door behind him and walked past Hermione's bed, to sit down gingerly on Ginny's. Hermione turned her face slowly to be able to look at him, and saw him taking off his slippers, before climbing into the bed. Ginny's back was to her, and the boy laid down, spooning her.

Hermione's stomach turned: the boy was a redhead.

Ginny stirred.

"Ron…"

Her voice was sad, quiet and angry. He hushed her, raising his right hand to caress her. Hermione couldn't see where he touched her. Ginny let out a shuddering breath.

"Remember our deal, Gin." – He said flatly.

"You said it was only at school. You told me it would stop."

"Well, what can I say? Some things can't be helped..."

The redheaded girl whimpered softly.

"Now, now, Ginny, how about you relax a bit, eh?"

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She reached for her wand and –

* * *

"We're going back to Grimmauld Place. This is the second time someone has broken through the wards, and I'm not risking Harry." 

The other adults at the Weasley's table looked at Sirius. They knew he was right. The attack they had been subjected to the other day, plus what had happened to Ginny and Ron just moments ago, were enough evidence.

"Yet I'm rather curious" – Lupin said calmly. – "as to why Hermione hasn't been the target so far…"

"She said she wasn't in the room." – Mrs. Weasley explained.

"She wasn't in her room, perhaps, but she wasn't in anybody else's and she can't have been in the kitchen because I was here." – He replied.

"And I was in the living room…" – Sirius added.

They all looked at each other, acknowledging quietly that she had lied. When their bemused looks changed to those of horror, Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"No, no, no. It – I mean – She can't be! She's a muggle-born! She wouldn't – He wouldn't have accepted her! – She's – She can't be!"

And the room was still as they all wondered, mutely, if she was one, and if they could prove it. Making her uncover her forearms would be very hard indeed.


	6. Wrong

Hermione ate her breakfast as quickly as she could and excused herself from the table. She could feel the grown-ups' eyes on her as she left the dining room. There was something in their gaze that she couldn't quite place... So she decided to retreat to her room for the rest of the day.

As soon as she was alone, she groaned. Her actions had been rash and dangerous. She didn't mean to hurt Ginny, but her hex was too strong and it hit the girl as well. Thankfully, Lupin was present to undo the damage, but it had drained him, since that night had been the full moon's eve. How could she have been so stupid? Now he would have to face his transformation magically spent!

She threw herself on her mattress. They had moved to Grimmauld Place early that morning, and she was tired. She tried not to think of anything, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Someone was moving in the room. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around lazily. Apparently, Ginny was unpacking. She smiled: It meant that Mrs. Weasley's efforts to give Hermione her own room had not been successful. 

"You're awake."

Hermione snorted as an answer. Her friend had a way of stating the obvious that was rather endearing. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Have I been asleep for long?"

"Not really..." – Ginny replied as she sat down on Hermione's bed.

Hermione looked around, feeling slightly guilty.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Better than Ron, anyway." – Both girls smiled, but Hermione's face was serious almost instantly.

"I was wondering... What was he doing in our room? It was rather late, after all."

Ginny blushed and looked away.

"I might ask you the same thing. What were you doing, not in bed, so late?"

"I – I" – Hermione stuttered, knowing that she had to lie if she wanted Ginny to answer. – "I was trying to get into the boy's room."

Her friend opened her eyes wide. Hermione laughed nervously and shrugged.

"I had this crazy idea... I wanted to watch Ron sleep..." – She finished sheepishly.

"I knew you liked him! I knew it!"

Ginny's eyes twinkled triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, enough. I've said my piece. Now it's your turn to come clean."

"Um..." – The redhead paled considerably and swallowed hard. – "Promise me that, if I tell you, you won't say a thing about it to anyone."

The girl was distressed, so Hermione simply nodded. Ginny didn't look too convinced, but continued.

"Ron and I have this deal where, if something happens to Harry, I have to control myself, you know? I can't overreact or panic..." – She sighed. – "And then all of it happened, and I didn't keep my end of the agreement. I got upset, and frustrated, and angry, so bloody angry!"

Ginny swallowed again and blinked furiously.

"So he came to our bedroom, to remind you of your promise?"

"Yes, he did. Ron had promised me it would stop once we left Hogwarts. He said that Harry would be fine, because he had never been attacked during summer. I thought he was telling me the truth. I thought You-Know-Who was evil and all, but that he let Harry have his summer breaks." – A tear was wiped away before others started falling down her cheeks. – "I was an idiot. I was angry at Harry for suffering, and at Ron for lying, and at You-Know-Who for... Well, for everything! And Ron tried to calm me down, to make me understand that You-Know-Who was depraved and that he couldn't help being like that. He would keep coming after Harry until it all ended... Ron tried to soothe me, he really did... And then we were attacked, and –"

Ginny's words were drowned in her tears, and Hermione sat up to hug her, feeling a knot forming in her throat as well. She had harmed Ron, her best friend, when he hadn't done anything wrong!


	7. Sirius

She had to get this off her! How could she have done it? She was a monster… He had done nothing wrong! She had attacked him. She had gotten it all wrong!

She choked in her sobs. She knew that the only reason she hadn't gotten in trouble was that there were other wizards in the house, so the Ministry couldn't exactly tell what had happened. She understood the grown-ups' looks now. They knew, and it disgusted them... They knew that she hurt him on purpose, and it revolted them… Now she had no one to turn to. Maybe they had already told Dumbledore… Maybe, she had just been left all alone…

Hermione scrubbed her wand arm until it was raw. She knew she was a monster, and she had to get this off her! How could she have done it?!

* * *

All the books at Sirius' place were about dark magic. She shuddered, and took the one closest to her, reading the title slowly ("Suffering: The Complete – and illustrated! – Guide to Painful Hexes"). She knew that this section of the house was out of bounds to everyone, but she had to find out what was happening, especially now that no one was by her side.

She flipped through the pages and, for the first time, thought of putting a book down instead of reading it. The curses were terrible, and the book covered a wide range of tortures, from sleep and oxygen deprivation to denailing and mutilations. She jumped a couple of chapters, and landed on "Mindtraps". It started out with a short description, which Hermione read avidly.

"Do you want your preys to keep it quiet? Force them to complete silence, trapping them in their own minds as they drown in despair, shame and self-hate. It is almost impossible for your victims to discover what happened or who did it. And really, why should they? After all, who would like it to stop?"

She knew the answer, what she was looking for, was here. However, before she could turn the page, a hand laid itself on her shoulder. She jumped, letting out a little scream as she turned around. Sirius was standing in front of her, eyeing her closely.

"Nice book you have there. It used to be my mom's favorite…"

Hermione tried to put herself together, but she knew she was pale and she couldn't stop trembling.

"I don't like how you've been behaving, you know? Taking things, entering my room without permission…" – He took the book from her hands, read the chapter title and closed it. – "Hexing people…"

So he knew. Hermione wanted to run out of her room, crawl into her bed, and die. He stepped closer.

"Sirius, I – I –"

"I know what you've been up to. We all do. We know what you've been doing."

He took another step closer. She tried to retreat, but found herself rooted to the floor. He took her forearm, and she hissed in pain, knowing why it was raw: she had skinned herself in the shower, wanting to cut her wand arm off instead of scrubbing it, less than two hours ago. He squeezed it slowly. It felt like it was going to break and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Sirius, please!" – She wanted him to know she'd never hurt anyone, that she'd die before she ever did anything in her life again without thinking it thoroughly, that she was sorry about everything she'd done, but the words died in her throat as the pain mounted. – "Please!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've been a bad girl, Hermione, very bad indeed. And I find it unacceptable…" – She heard him and froze. That voice reminded her of something... – "But I guess that by now you know it. You can't say no to me..."


	8. Snape

She locked herself in the bathroom, wincing every time she had to move her wrist. She trembled in agony, clutching herself in pain. The soreness was unbearable! He wanted her to scream; he had said so. And now, she was thinking of screaming…

* * *

The Accio spell worked nicely. She ran her fingers over the pages feverishly, fearing that someone had noticed a book flying across the house in the middle of the night. Once she got to the right chapter, her eyes started moving so fast that she started feeling dizzy…

The mindtraps made the victims think they or someone close to them was suffering and that there was no way out. The cases that had been accurately 'diagnosed' were well under fifty in the last century. There was a list of hexes that people could be inclined to think they were under and Hermione found both memory charms and the Cruciatus curse in it. She clucked her tongue at herself: she had been mistaken once more. Nothing happened to Ginny or to her for that matter. Remus, Voldemort, Ron and Sirius were all innocent, too. Although, come to think about it, Voldemort's innocence was a matter of personal opinion…

Who had cast the mindtrap on her? Sadly, it was practically untraceable. It could be lifted, but she didn't know who to ask. She had pushed everyone away. Who could she turn to? She then remembered Dumbledore. He said he'd defend her and he'd surely be willing to help her with this. She knew she'd agree to anything at this point, because this had to stop before she went mad…

A floorboard creaked outside of her door. The person soon moved away. She sighed. How would she get to Dumbledore if they were guarding her room? But, for now, the most important thing was putting the book back before Sirius noticed she had taken it.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she managed to escape without being detected, but that didn't matter much. She had traveled by Floo to the Gryffindor Common Room and stepped out of it to go to the Headmaster's office. By now, she had memorized the way, and her spirits couldn't have been higher.

She didn't count on walking into Severus Snape.

He loomed over her, with that sneering smirk of his, and asked her what she was doing in Hogwarts, in the middle of summer, at three o'clock in the morning, strutting about. She slapped herself on the forehead internally. Damn this man and his impeccable timing! All Dumbledore had asked her was to help herself – and she was sure she couldn't have done better in this department, though it did have bad consequences for those involved – and avoid Snape. What did she do? She ran right into the aforementioned Potions Master.

By the look on his face, he didn't like her silence, but the 'insufferable know-it-all' kept her mouth shut, glaring at him with all her might. He wasn't backing down. Before she could roll her eyes and walk around him, he aimed his wand at her.

"Legilimens!"

The images raced through her mind, so fast that it was like watching a movie: _Someone opened the door. She could only see the silhouette, not daring to open her eyes more without being discovered… Still looking at Remus, Dumbledore bellowed her name and she walked to his side, trembling like a leaf, like she was going to her own execution… She had harmed Ron, her best friend, when he hadn't done anything wrong!… Hermione scrubbed her wand arm until it was raw and blood trickled down from the gashes… Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's chess, and Hermione sat by Ron, trying to distract him, so Harry could win…She was flipping the pages of a book, her eyes moving so fast she was starting to get dizzy…Someone peeled her covers slowly, tugging on her pajamas…_

'No! No! You're not watching that!' – Hermione thought desperately, needing Dumbledore now more than ever, and she caught a glimpse of Professor Snape before the images started racing through her mind again.

_Dumbledore looked at her calmly, something flickering in his eyes, as she promised that no one else would know about it… Her insides burnt, but she didn't dare move, and she kept her eyes shut as she whimpered when he continued viciously…_ _She trembled in agony, clutching herself in pain. The soreness was unbearable!… She felt sick. She had to tell Dumbledore somehow, but she feared what he'd do. She sighed, knowing that she didn't feel safe at all… She shuddered, although the water was boiling hot. She couldn't get it off her. She had almost skinned herself, but it wouldn't go away! She sat on the shower's floor, hugging her knees, and cried… Dumbledore look at her calmly, like nothing had happened… Her last night at Hogwarts, she thought bewildered, and he couldn't help himself?!__…__ Dumbledore's calm voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "And I need your promise that you'll stay away from Professor Snape." She had already thought about avoiding him. After all, it did seem at times like the Potions Master could read her mind…_

Her knees and hands ached terribly; she knew she was on all fours before she opened her eyes. Snape was looking at her with disgust and hatred drawn all over his face.

"Get up!" – He said sharply. – "Get up!"

She did so, feeling lightheaded from standing up so fast. She tried to raise her wand to him, scolding herself for not attacking him before, but he was faster.

"Obliviate!"

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed at the Burrow, fast asleep. 


	9. Endings

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter. As I promised, it will end cannon with "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_" (probably too cannon for a fic – _sorry, J.K.! I swear I'm not making a profit out of this!_) I do hope you like how it all turned out and I apologize for the run-on sentences. Thanks to all of those to have read it from start to finish, and to those who have – or, in the future, will have – reviewed. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

His beady, black eyes looked from Dumbledore to Malfoy, and the four Death Eaters in between. He clutched his wand tightly in his hand, panting slightly from running up the spiral staircase and bursting the door to the ramparts open. One of them, probably Amycus, was saying something, but he paid no attention: Dumbledore had just said his name, quite softly. 

"Severus…"

Snape knew he didn't need to speak for the Headmaster to hear him. He gazed at him steadily as he passed his thoughts to the old man, who was slumped against the wall.

"_I never imagined you'd be that bad at Memory Charms. But I helped you there, didn't I? It's been three years now and she's never had anything like that in her mind again... It's a miracle she kept her mouth shut before that, though. How long did you expect to keep it secret? A lifetime, perhaps?_"

He walked forward, pushing Malfoy roughly out of the way, and the others fell back without a word.

"_I've never _– _It was never me!__ You've come to the wrong conclusion! I was trying to help her!_" – Dumbledore thought back urgently.

"_Exactly what everyone else in your position tends to say…_" – Snape replied mentally, gazing at him with revulsion and hatred clearly printed on his face.

"Severus…please…"

Dumbledore's pleading voice couldn't – and wouldn't – stop him. The exchange had happened in seconds, but it seemed like hours to both of them, and Snape had had enough.

"_Don't worry. You said yourself that there are things worse than death because, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure…Well, it won't be too long now before you follow that flighty temptress, will it? Good-bye, Albus. I'm afraid I don't want to detain you any longer_…"

With that, the Potions Master raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore, before it issued a jet of green light…

* * *

Miles away, another wizard smiled. 

"Funny thing, torture." – He mused. – "Who would have known that mindtraps worked so nicely? What a pity, though, that such a misunderstanding has cost Dumbledore's life…"

He had lifted it the second he felt Snape intruding. He didn't hope for much, and certainly, he didn't expect it to turn out this well. Three years had passed, uneventful, and he had resigned himself to other things for pleasure: killings, Crucios, getting his body back, creating general havoc… But tonight, everything had changed. He had been proven right, after so long. His patience had rendered effective: Snape had proved himself his most loyal servant by murder, and now only one person stood in his way.

"Harry, Harry, Harry… You're not long for this world, if you ask me." – He said, his voice as high and cold as ever.

He let his mind wonder. Maybe another mindtrap – this one on his former associate Ginny Weasley, of course – would work on Potter, too. Snape and Malfoy had both said on previous meetings that they were close, and maybe he wouldn't have to wait as long. After all, no one should ever underestimate the power of obsessive love…

And so, miles away, Voldemort's lopsided grin grew to a full blown chuckle…


End file.
